


Just Imagine Dragons...

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot suffers while dealing with the possession of the creature. Quentin, Margo and Fen work out how to help.





	Just Imagine Dragons...

Quentin walked in the room and saw him passed out in the corner. 

“Eliot?” 

He walked over to him, he was barely breathing. Quentin looked over and saw a note. 

“If you’re reading this you’re too late. I couldn’t do it anymore. This fight with this creature, what’s my memory, what’s his? I can’t. I did the only thing I have control over. I’m sorry to the few that I’ll hurt by this but what choice did I have? I’m sure you’ll understand.” 

“What the fuck Eliot?” He brushed some hair out of his face and looked over at his semi lifeless friend. 

“Quentin let’s go!” Margo snapped. 

She looked over and saw Eliot slumped in the corner. 

“Jesus! Eliot!” She rushes over and knelt next to Quentin. 

“He’s .... still... I... think...” Quentin said between tears. 

“Damn it Eliot!” Margo stood up and walked out of the room. 

She passed a few guards and sent them in to check on Eliot. 

“Please... help...” Quentin begged. 

The guards picked him up and carried him to a bed. 

Quentin paced back and forth at the foot of the bed while the guards evaluated Eliot. 

“Margo! How goes being King?” 

“Fen, we need to talk.” 

Margo took Fen aside and told her how Eliot had hurt himself.

“He’s done things like this before but never to this extent. I’m sorry.” 

“But he will be ok right?” She said looking up at Margo.

“I don’t know.” 

It was the first time Fen had ever seen Margo shed a tear. 

She slowly stood and walked out of the room. 

She made her way down a dimly lit hall and to the room where Eliot was. 

“Eliot?” She softly spoke entering the room. 

“Hey Fen.” Quentin greeted her as he stayed seated next to the bed. 

“How... I mean...” she walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed. She took Eliot’s hand in hers and gently ran her thumb over his hand. 

His hand was still covered in blood and she could see the bandages the guards had put on him. 

After a few moments the healers walked in. 

The looked at Fen and Quentin and nodded as they properly bandaged Eliot’s wounds. They stood next to him and casted a few spells. They shook their heads and whispered something to Fen before leaving. 

Quentin looked over and saw she started to cry. Without hesitation he walked over and hugged her. She went limp and Quentin held her as they both slid down to the floor. 

“What did they say?” He asked after a while. 

“They said it doesn’t look good and.... he....” she stopped and just started crying again. 

“Shit.” Quentin mumbled and just held Fen. 

After a while the two couldn’t cry anymore. Fen slowly stood up and with Quentin’s help shakily walked over to the bed. She curled up in bed next to Eliot and laid her head next to his. 

“I just wish there was something I could do.” Quentin said as he started slowly pacing again. 

“Me too.” Fen sighed as she clutched Eliot’s shirt. 

Quentin walked over and sat in a chair on the other side of Eliot and just looked at him. 

The moonlight shined through the window and hit Eliot like some well lit movie. There were still small traces of blood on his hands and face. 

Quentin did all he could to not break down again. 

“God please be ok.” Quentin whispered to himself. 

Margo was pacing in the throne room by the time the healers made it back to the other side of the castle. 

“How is he?” 

“Not well sire.” The healers said as they bowed to Margo. 

“There has to be something we can do.” She practically pleaded. 

“He is possessed by an entity we can not expel.” 

“Well someone has to.” She snapped.

“Your highness we have tried all the spells we know...”

“Then find a new one!” 

“Yes sire.” They bowed again and hurried off. 

“Death doesn’t stick with you El, wake up.” 

She paced a bit more and slowly made her way down to the room. 

“Margo?”

“Yeah.”

“Did...”

“They told me.” She wiped a tear from her eye. 

The room was almost silent. 

Fen reached up and ran her hand through his hair and gently played with a few strands. 

“How do we save him?” She softly asked. 

“I don’t know but I swear I’m going to find a way.” Margo answered.

“This creature, whatever it is, took over and we don’t know when it’s him or if it’s him or...” 

“I have to do something.” Fen said as tears began to well up in her eyes. 

“All we can do is hope it’s not too late.” Margo whispered. 

“When I was a girl and I was sick, my father would sing lullabies to me. I don’t know any earth songs or even what Eliot’s favorite songs were.” She started to cry. 

“Hey, it’s ok, you can still sing to him if you want.” Quentin tried to comfort her. 

“I want something that will speak to his soul and his heart.” She said between tears. 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine Fen.” Quentin half smiled at her. 

“No it has to be something for him, that’s how it works.” 

“Ok... ummm.... Eliot’s songs....” 

“Dirty Dancing?” Margo chimed in. 

“He loved the movie but not sure the songs were that close to him.” Quentin said beginning to pace. 

“Ok... songs... he had to listen to music...” Quentin continued as he tried to think of a time when Eliot had music playing or any lyrics he may have quoted. 

“He listened to a variety.” Margo added. 

“Yeah but what song was like his?” 

Quentin stopped and looked over at Eliot and Fen. 

He walked over and sat next to the bed. 

“When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold...” Quentin started singing. 

“Really? Is it all just Imagine Dragons and Taylor Swift with you?” Margo quipped from the doorway. 

“I think he likes it.” Fen spoke after a moment. 

“Really?” Margo looked at Eliot then Quentin. 

Quentin sat back down next to the bed and continued singing. 

After a bit, Fen began humming along with Quentin’s singing. 

“Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.” Quentin finished and wiped the few tears from his eyes. 

Eliot’s eyes fluttered. 

“Eliot?” Fen sat up. 

“Where am I?” His voice was hoarse. 

“Fillory. Umm.. the castle...” Quentin answered. 

Eliot let out a few coughs. 

“Majesty, we have found a spell.” The healers has returned with bottles and papers. 

They walked in the room and gathered around Eliot. 

They cast a spell that took a while and made them all weak. 

Eliot tensed up and couldn’t move. 

A string of glowing lights and shadow streamed from him and flew into a bottle. 

The main healer capped the bottle. 

“It is done.” He said looking at Margo. 

“Get rid of it and ensure it never comes back.” Margo ordered. 

The healers scurried our of the room. 

“Glad to have you back El.” Margo smirked at Eliot. 

Fen curled up closer and Quentin took his place next to the bed. 

“What happened?” 

“You were possessed by that weird spirit thing ...” Quentin tried to explain. 

“Ummm” Eliot looked around the room confused. 

“All that matters if you’re ok.” Fen smiled and hugged him. 

He hugged her back and closed his eyes. 

She gently started humming the song Quentin was singing. Eliot sighed in contentment and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
